


and everybody wants you

by domniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, M/M, Porn, Top Harry, i love bottom niall too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domniall/pseuds/domniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry snorted to himself. "A porn star who can't get on his knees. How ironic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	and everybody wants you

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively named "Big Brunette Fucks Giggly 18 Yr Old"

Niall's fingers clenched around the strings of the guitar in front of him when he sat down on the crisp white bed, the mattress giving way to his frame and it dipped in comfortably, molding to his bum. Memory foam. 

He checked his phone again, the bright screen popping up with a picture of him and his father last Christmas, red santa hats askew on their heads; he'd call Bobby later that night after dinner. The bright white numbers popped out to him, 14:06, before he locked the phone and tossed it behind him. 

Twenty-four minutes until he started, until the cameras would flick on and the, what seemed like, ultra-violent lights would beam down on him and they'd begin asking questions. What he liked, what his favorite food was, anything to get the twink to talk. They called it Twink-Talk appropriately. 

His mind wondered around in a big circle, from his phone he had just tossed, to the fret of the guitar in front of him, to the voices he could hear just outside the thin wooden door leading out to the hallway, back to the warmth that was brought to him thinking about the guy not so far away. They man, he should think, that would be soon coming into the same room as him very soon. 

Too soon, Niall's mind brought up. 

He was nervous, a bit clammy with his palms sweaty. He could barely hold a chord down without his fingers slipping to the sides and messing everything up or playing a flat note. He always did this so he thought to bring his guitar with him. It brought him back down, held him back and solidified him with the weight across his lap and stomach. 

He had been sitting on the edge of the bed what felt like an eternity, his legs aching for some relief and to straighten out so he twisted his body to move up more onto the soft bed. He laid back to hike his legs up before sitting straight up with his back against the thick, dark head board behind him. He reached blindly for his phone, scooping it up into his hand finally to press the lock button again, opening it for a quick glance. 

14:13

"Erugh." Niall groaned, dropping the cased phone to the mattress, not even locking it back up. Time was going too slow for his liking. 

So, with his guitar in lap and mind rushing through 30 thoughts per minute, he laid his head and neck back against the board and wiped his hands down along his dark jeans before began to play a random tune, humming softly along with it. 

It calmed him and brought his anxiety to some relief. Enough relief he hadn't noticed he dozed for a second, his fingers hooked over the strings and his chest moving slow and even. 

He heard the door, the click noise of the handle pulling the lock from the slot and he jerked himself to sit up straight, feet crossed where they rested. He mentally prepared himself for it to be somebody of high importance; the camera director, the sound man, McDreamy himself--but it was only Lou, and her light lavender hair, the makeup bag tucked underneath her arm. 

He sighed out. "Jeez. Got me worked up for nothin', woman." 

She rolled her eyes but gave a cheeky giggle, coming around the bed to Niall's side. She lifted and sacked the back against the bed with a huff. "Sorry, love. It was hell to get in here. Ya' know that Harry guy has his own security?" 

Niall gulped at his name before shaking his head. "Nah, didn't know. I would have security too if me arse was makin' me over 200,000 pounds a year." 

Lou laughed again and brought out a few brushes from her duffel bag. "Y'never know, love, that might be you one day. I think y've got the face for it. Now lean up." 

Niall blushed slightly at her compliment before he was bending into the fierce dusting of makeup he needed on to not look like a complete ghost under the bright lights.  
Yeah, the twinks were more boyish and more pale, the light smacks making their entire body's turn a light shading of pink and red, but they didn't want them looking dead. 

So, Niall took the abuse of the concealer and blush and sometimes a very light shade of lipstick to "give him plumper blowie lips" as Lou would say. His third shoot and he was already turning into a proper diva. 

"Alright love, need to get your knee now. They said they'll try and hide it best as possible but we need to be safe. " She spoke softly once the brushes were put away. She then grabbed out a bottle of light foundation and some green tinted primer for the redness. 

"Good thing I wore me ripped jeans, eh?" Niall asked, sticking out his tongue playfully while she slapped on his thigh. 

"Yes, I love the punk boys. C'mon, bend it a bit." And he did as she asked, and she did as she told, blending the green over the dull scar before covering it up with some expensive makeup Niall had never known existed before. 

"Thank god y'shave your legs, would be hell to get it through your horrible thick hair." She glanced up at him with a cocked eyebrow and he laughed softly.  
"Yes, thank ya' Lou. You'll have to help me again next time!" She only laughed and began packing up her things, the brushes and bottles hidden away in the bag. As she was near the end, the door clicked open again and Niall tensed up a bit which Lou felt, glancing down at him. 

From the other side came Zayn, Niall's manager laughing with the interviewer/director. He relaxed again and breathed from his mouth, giving his beautician a faint smile. "M'good, Lou." 

"You'll do fine, salt." She bent in and kissed on his hair only to fix it right back up into the point before scurrying past the two men talking at the end of the bed. They did not even noticing the boy sitting on the opposite end of the bed, or they were just ignoring him, but they continued to talk to each other, smirks and laughs exchanged. Following in after Lou left were the few crew members that began turning on lights, turning on cameras, picking up mics. 

Niall felt the nervousness wash across his skin and up his body directly into his mouth and down to his stomach, making him a little uneasy. His shaky fingers went back to the fret and strummed over the strings, the sound echoing faintly loud. That's what got the two men's attention at the other side of the room.  
"Niall.. this is Liam." Zayn spoke up, his eyes darting across Niall's own. The younger boy on the bed looked between the two of them and felt better instantly. Zayn had that kind of power. 

"Nice to meat ya." He spoke up, his body shifting forward so he was sitting as he was twenty minutes ago, half off the bed. 

The Liam guy gave a bright smile. "Nice to meet you as well. You're cuter in person." He came around to the side where Niall had sat up and grabbed a chair from the table to sit it opposite of Niall. 

Niall huffed out a soft bashful laugh and shrugged slightly. "Hope he thinks so too."  
Liam's lips quirked up into a smirk. "I'm sure he will. I hear he likes blonds." And that's all he said before turning around and moving his attention to the crew. 

Niall swallowed the lump in his throat and let out a little laugh that came with a sigh, grinning a little to himself. Zayn just grinned and found himself a seat in the room.  
They made their adjustments, the lights, the camera. All the focus shifted without word over to Niall and his small frame on the bed. He felt it shift, knew he needed to not pay attention, just do his own thing, so that's what he did; his fingers fiddling and tuning the stringers tighter. It took a few minutes for every body to get settled, Liam finally sitting down across from him with his papers, the camera guy above his shoulder.

"Ready, kid?" 

Niall gave a genuine smile and nodded, pushing the fear and uncertainty behind him. "Yes sir." 

"Oooh, he'll like that." He spoke in the deeper voice, the camera clearly already rolling, the red blinking light just barely catching Niall's attention. He gave a little giggle and looked down to his hands. 

"Now, now, don't be shy." Liam began. "Can you tell us your name? And how old you are?" 

Niall's cheeks bunched up into a bright smile, showing off his teeth while a few laughs rolled from his shoulders. "My name is Niall," he spoke proudly into the camera, "and i turned 18 just a month ago." 

Liam smirked. "Really? A month and you're already showing your arse on camera for money?" That got a louder laugh from Niall, his shoulders bouncing with his eyes creased a bit. "Well.. yeah. I need money so I can rent my first studio. Record a record." Niall shrugged. It was the honest truth. 

"So you wanna be a star, yeah?" Liam spoke. "Yeah. Porn star turned rock star. If I make fans here, maybe they'll like me with me clothes on too?" Niall quirked an eyebrow slightly to the camera, playing it. He loved performing. On either stage; be it music, or to get your rocks off. 

"Oh trust me, they love you already, I'm sure they'll stick around. Even more so if you keep that cute face of yours." 

Niall glanced down and blushed again, smiling bright and cheekily. Still not used to the compliments. His fingers scraped across the strings, making a dull sound. "I plan on it." He said when his head rose again. Liam chuckled. 

"So, y'know Harry, yeah? You were a teenage boy not that long ago. You ever see him before?" He had seen his face before, the way his plump lips curved, the way his back muscles clenched. He never thought he'd see him not on his computer screen.  
This was Niall's turn to chuckle, his eyebrows raising. "I have, yeah. I've seen his work. He's... impressive." The understatement of the year. 

"He really is. He's one of my favorite." Liam mentioned, grinning back at Niall. "You nervous?" 

Niall nodded slightly. "A little... don't know.. how all of him, will fit into me." He bit on his lip to play the innocent card and raised his eyebrows up a little bit at the camera.  
Not only Liam but Zayn from the other side of the room barked out loud laughs, Zayn shaking his head. Liam, on the other hand, nodded at him. "Perfect ending. Perfect. I love this kid." He spoke while he stood up from the chair, pushing it back to it's original spot, grin planted on his lips. 

Niall smirked, his little boost of confidence made him lean back and cross his legs, laying more across the bed now. He let the guitar slide down to the floor and made sure it didn't get damaged. 

"Alright, get the man of the hour in here to film and then we can get blondie prepped." That made him sit up formal again, his gaze turning back around as he waited for him to walk through the door. The goose bumps littered across his skin as the minutes went on. 

Finally the door opened again and the first person through it was not a security guard or the crew, but a tall, slim body with a mane full of hair that curled on the ends. He wore a thin white shirt over top his tanned skin which nicely showed off not only the ink that wasn't under the shirt, but you could make out the ink that blobbed underneath. He work skinny black jeans with tan boots and walked like his legs were heavy and with a smile brighter than the lights shining down on him. He went over to stand next to Liam and bent in to ask something, a joke, in his deep voice. 

"Is he here yet?" Which made Liam laugh with his eyes crinkled. 

"I dunno, mate. You see him anywhere? You might have to fill in." 

Harry gaped for a moment before nodding. "I mean, I'm no Ron Jeremy, but if you need me." That broke a snort and laugh from Niall on the bed, and he grinned to himself. Harry glanced over and smiled bright, his arms tucking in underneath each other. 

"You must be Niall. Nice to meet you. I'm a fan of the Irish." Harry spoke smooth before coming to stand in front of the boy on the bed. 

Niall sputtered for a moment before saying something he felt like he would regret. "I'm.. I'm a fan of you. I mean.." He stopped, biting down on his lips. 

Harry didn't laugh at him, didn't say anything, but beamed happily with a smile.  
"Yeah? Thank you. I can already tell I'm gonna like you." Harry spoke before his large hand came up and he ruffled across Niall's hair. Niall wrinkled his nose and shook his hair out once Harry was done, which caused him to grin again. Before he could say anything else, he was directed to leave again. 

"Be back soon." Harry spoke in a cheery voice and smiled before he was gone. Niall smiled back, speechless. 

All this went on while Liam and Zayn watched, intrigued. They glanced to each other only to smirk slightly. "Twenty?" Liam asked. "Damn, I was gonna go fifty." Zayn spoke before reaching for his wallet. He opened it up before nodding. "Twenty it is." And they shook on it. 

Liam then turned to snap his fingers. "We're rolling in two minutes. Niall, get cute for me. I know that isn't hard love. Perfect!" 

\--

He was breathing hard over top of him, his perfectly red lips pressing against his soft yet slim ones, the kiss deepening every second they stayed connected. Half his shirt was off, buttons undone and more getting there as Harry's quick fingers worked along the fabric. 

He was gentle, and sweet, in a caring way, almost. He went slow, his hips barely giving an ounce of force against Niall's which made the younger boy speak up, not that loud at all since they were still deep into the kiss.

"I may have porcelain skin, but I promise I won't break, love." He spoke, causing a jerk of laughter to fall from Harry's lips. 

"Oh.." He mumbled into the kiss, breaking away long enough to say, "That was a good one." That earned a small spank to Niall's still clothed thigh before Harry leaned back off from the boy underneath him. 

His longer hair was wild and flipped over his head, sticking up random places. He smirked down at the bare chested Niall before giving his hips a good roll along his own, dragging it out slow to make sure Niall felt the full pressure of his groin.  
Niall almost didn't respond since he was gaping up at the god above him, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration. He realized that "full pressure", the thick outline of Harry's manlyhood, pressing into his own and that brought the loud moan from the blond. 

Harry simply stared down at the body below, the same trance that Niall had took over the older one and he was grunting softly in response to the noises he heard. His thumb came down to brush across the last button before he undid it finally, throwing Niall's button down shirt open to expose his white chest. 

"Such a young one." Harry whispered. "A little boy." Harry enunciated as his eyes traveled up over the definite collar bones that laid beneath him. 

Niall shuddered barely at the simple word, not noticeable enough for the camera to capture it, but Harry felt it. He gave a grin to it only to bring his hands down along the hips of the younger boy, stroking over them soft with his finger tips before he ducked his in as well. 

Niall wasn't breathing at this point, his breath held in out of fear as if breathing would blow Harry away. He felt good, though, felt light and safe and warm. All positive moods for this moment in time. 

Harry left a line of kisses from the navel of Niall all the way up through the light coating of hair on his chest to his collar bones. He finally bit his teeth down into the soft skin there, leaving his first mark. 

Niall seized up and winced slightly, letting out a tiny gasp. Harry pouted. "No pain?" He mumbled. "No, just wasn't ready.." Niall whispered, letting the smooth sound of Harry's voice wash over him to let him relax. "Enjoy pain. Including a good spanking."  
Harry smirked again, brushing his lips gently over the shape of his collar bone. "While I don't think this shoot included that, you want me to schedule you in?" he breathed out, every word ghosting across Niall's skin. 

Before he could even muster up an answer, the voices in the background were clearing and coughing, attracting both of the boys' attentions. 

"Harry, lad.." Liam spoke up, "I know you're a big fan of foreplay, but 45 minutes of it? He needs to get prepped." He gave a wrinkled expression, one of sorrow but concern. 

"Right, of course." Harry leaned back. Niall couldn't believe it had been 45 minutes. It felt like merely seconds with Harry over him. But he was soon from his presence on the bed, almost near the door before Niall could register anything. 

"See you soon, babe." Harry called out before he disappeared through the hole in the wall. 

Niall finally breathed out, feeling light.

\--

Niall didn't like this part all that well. He didn't like laying open with his legs spread wide, Zayn standing over him with cold fingers spreading the slightly heated lube across his skin. Zayn didn't have any shame, just wanted to help his friend (and make sure he didn't tear something.) 

"You wanna do this part? You know how it goes.." Zayn mumbled, wiggling the bottle in his fingers. Niall only nodded and reached for it. 

"It's bareback. We'll stop whenever you need. We've got ten bottles of this shit."  
Niall didn't laugh but winced at the feeling of the cold liquid shooting into his most private areas; he pressed the bottle closer against his rim as he let the thick substance pour into him. He brought back the bottle so his hand could feel it slowly spilling out of him. 

"Is he cumming inside of me?" Niall pondered, his head turning to look back to Zayn. 

Zayn just lowered his head and put his hand to Niall's bare shoulder. "You're one lucky boy, Niall. Get thousand pound cum pumped inside of you. Guys would pay him to do it over their face." 

"Well, duh. That's the point." Niall gave a hand motion, one of "of course" before he was pushing himself off the bed to stand. When he did that, he winced at the shift of the goop inside of him. 

"You good, though?" Zayn asked, his head ducking in as Niall waddled with his legs spread a bit over towards the bed. His nose wrinkled and his eyebrows furrowed in tight when he sat down. 

"Yeah, my ass is just full of mess. Other than that I'm peachy." He gave with a grimace. Zayn rose his eyebrow before he began mumbling. "I saw how you looked at him. Don't get me wrong, he's a gorgeous guy, but-" before he could continue, the door bursted open with no other than Harry coming in behind it. 

"Does nobody have a condom on a porn set?" He asked, stopping at the very end of the bed when he saw the very naked Niall in front of him. His lips quirked up in a small smile. "Hey." 

"Hey." Niall replied. "Also, we don't need one." 

Harry's expression changed, his mouth making an o shape before nodding. "Explains a lot." 

"You don't carry one around with you in your wallet?" Niall asked, a bit amused Harry didn't have one on him. He fucked people for a living, that's like being a doctor without a stethoscope; or a painter without a paint brush. 

"They supply these things, love. I just come in with my dick." He spoke, his arms crossed but with a playful smile on his lips. "The model doesn't wear their outfit to the show." 

"I didn't know that." Niall spoke before gigglingly lightly to himself. Harry squeezed his eyes shut in a gaze but there was no harm behind it, his bright smile on his lips still. 

"Alright, let's go!" Liam shouted as he made it into the room during their banter. Niall nodded and rolled himself over to climb up across the bed. That got him a whistle from the older man behind him. 

"I think we'll start just like that." He spoke deeper than before, sending a shock of chill down his spine. Niall however turned himself around how he laid before they cut the camera, one leg bent with the other spread out to leave him open. 

"Can't, bad knee." His fingers tapped at the knee that bent. 

Harry snorted to himself. "A porn star who can't get on his knees. How ironic." Niall was going to respond but his gaze dropped and his breath was taken away as Harry dropped his towel. 

He was greased up fairly well. It's stupid, really, and very messy, but it makes his slightly tan skin stand out stark and bright against the cotton of the sheets. Niall's eyes didn't even make it down to his cock yet, he was too busy letting them wonder of his sculpted hips and the tattoos that littered on his skin; like they were rolled around like dice in a cup and thrown down onto him. Before he could actually see what his dick looked like in person, Harry was over him. 

"Ready, yeah? Tell me if anything goes wrong." He said, sincerely. And that's why people loved working with him. He truly cared about his counter parts as much as he cared about making a big buck. 

Niall smiled innocently and nodded. "Yeah." 

"Alright, let's go. If you stop just let us know before hand and we'll cut." Liam's voice cut in but that's all Niall remembered before he was swooped back into the world of Harry. 

His breath caught again at the back of his throat when Harry pressed his lips against his own, his teeth catching along his bottom lip to pull it away from his teeth. Harry tugged on the lip only to smirk at he little smack it made when it went back to place. 

"You want me, love? Want me to fuck you?" He spoke, the boom getting closer.  
Niall whined out faintly, nodding to Harry. "Yes, please." He thoroughly did. A first. 

"Say it, come on." Harry growled, his bigger hand working up over the small hump of Niall's chest. His hand barely brushed across the peach fuzz patch before his slim fingers were wrapping around Niall's pale neck. He barely pushed down, just giving a warning squeeze. 

Niall wanted it harder, honestly. 

"Please fuck me." 

Harry released his neck quick and Niall gasped out for show, breathing perfectly normal before then. Harry fell back into bed, and that's really all Niall remembers in the haze. 

Harry fucked him, and he fucked him hard. Loud smacks against his skin, his fingers snaking up into Niall's dyed hair and pulling on it, pulling his head back to catch a quick kiss or to demand more words from his thin lips. 

Niall took it like a fucking champ, too. Giving into every whim. Harry could have asked him to suck on his toes and turn it into some fetish video and make double the money, and Niall would have asked just one or both feet. Harry had control over the younger boy, and he knew it, and he liked it. 

He liked Niall a lot. Liked how his stomach fit up nicely against Niall's back, how he could comfortably hook his jaw over his shoulder, how soft his hair was and how sweet his moans sounded. And even before it all began, he could tell Niall was different. Could feel the presence that there was something else behind Niall, that he just wasn't another face. 

And of course, Harry didn't dehumanize people. He respected the men and few women he worked with and always had good word about them. 

But Niall was something else, something better. He could see behind his eyes, he could almost see a future behind them. 

They were almost finished, Niall on his back with his hands clutching on his own arse cheeks, spreading himself open for Harry. His hips thrusted smooth into the boy, milking a moan with each of them from his throat. Harry would kiss him only to pull away on the inthrust of his hips, smirking down at the blond below him. 

"M'gonna cum." Harry mumbled before kissing along the messy bottom lip of Niall's. Liam motioned for the guys to get closer to the two on the bed, wanting to capture the money shot. 

"So soon?" Niall barely got out from his raw throat, smiling just barely.  
"I'll be back." Harry muffled before he let out another moan, sounding so sweet and delicious, Niall wanted to lap them up as much as he could. He continued to squeeze and contract his muscles around Harry, sliding his hips back and forth a bit to cause more friction. 

"Yeah, fuck." Harry spat out, his eyes closing. His hair flopped down over his head as he pushed down in deep once more and the deed was done. 

Niall moaned in return, his brows knitting together as he was slowly filled with Harry's mess. He pulled out at the second spurt of white, causing it to spill over Niall's hole.  
A faint "fuck" came from the background, probably Liam who watched on one of the smaller monitors. 

Harry came for only a few short moments, his hand barely stroking over his base as he spilled completely on Niall. 

He brought his finger tips up to Niall's fucked out hole and began spreading the white across his skin. Niall hissed softly at the sensitive area but he enjoyed it nonetheless.  
"Want you to cum on my fingers." Harry spoke deep, his voice wrecked just like Niall's. 

The boy didn't say anything, just nodded before his small hand went for his own neglected cock in between his bent lets. The two cameras were all focused on Niall now, one on his working hand while the other on his hole being prodded by Harry's fingers. 

Harry gathered up some lube that had spilled over and the mess he made to use it as a lubricant before he pushed his two fingers into Niall. His fingers moved slow, curling and uncurling quick as they fucked into the boy. He whined and preened and whimpered as Harry took care of him, spreading him open and adding a third finger. 

"Come on, want you to cum." Harry egged on gently, his voice telling that, yeah, he really did want Niall to cum and this wasn't a big show. 

And it sealed the deal for him, sending him over the edge and with a thrust of his hand around his red cock, he came white, spurting up over his stomach and chest. Harry, smiling wildly, watched on as Niall came on his fingers and shuddered below him. He moaned beautifully and kept rocking his hips down against the fingers pushing up into his walls until he was spent, and empty. 

Harry pulled his fingers and wiped them swiftly across the bedding below them before bending himself in to attach his lips against Niall's, kissing him lazily and soft. 

"Harry, we're done..." Liam spoke questioningly, his eyebrow rose. 

It took a moment for them to break the kiss but once away, Harry mumbled. "I know."  
At the same time, Niall opened his eyes up to the brunette gazing down over him.

"You want to get dinner sometime?" Harry asked. Niall smiled bright. 

\--

Niall sat in the lap of the larger man, his head pressed back into his neck and he let out a slow sigh while one arm wrapped around his smaller waist, holding him closer against the broad chest. 

"You smell weird." Niall mumbled before breathing in again the scent.

Harry dropped his gaze from his phone he held in his other hand and let his black, dark frame glasses slide down his nose before he spoke.

"You picked this out for me for my birthday." 

"Really, I don't remember. Too many blows to the head." Niall snorted out a laugh.  
Harry rolled his eyes, but a smile grew on his lips. "Getting shot in the face with cum doesn't make you lose your memory, darling." 

"I know, but sexy boyfriends do. You fuck the memory right out of me." Niall laughed, muffled into Harry's neck. 

"Hmm, I'm glad you at least remember your lyrics. A shame if you went up on stage and forgot everything." 

"Well, it was your dick's fault!" Niall protested.  
"Do you blame our first date on my dick?" Harry let his hand drop down to his thigh, his head formally turned to Niall. 

Niall's head lifted so he could talk. "No, I blame it on your generosity and your manners and your beautiful eyes." Niall said, a big smile coming to his lips. Harry returned the smile and leaned in to kiss softly on his boyfriends lips. 

"And your dick." Niall giggled out. 

Harry sighed, shook his head defeated, and continued to kiss on Niall's lips sweetly.

**Author's Note:**

> written for tilly, who, ironically, is the biggest top Niall stan.


End file.
